


First Christmas

by joonjinbby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonjinbby/pseuds/joonjinbby
Summary: Draco got tired of not spending Christmas with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: Just Some Harry Potter Smut





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> These are my own fanfics posted originally on Wattpad, so you could go check them out there, if you want to :)

She stretched out on their shared bed, having it to herself for the first time in a long time. Even so, she missed Draco's presence keeping her warm. While she didn't have a family to visit for the holidays, sadly, Draco did. So she usually spent them alone. But this Christmas she didn't want to be alone. 

Sighing, she rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It read ten pm. "Screw this," she said, standing up and tugging her robes over her tank-top and sweatpants. She was sick of moping around this room all day. Since it was so late as well as it being Christmas Eve, she knew no one would be out patrolling the halls. As far as she knew, her, Potter, and a couple second years who wanted to spend Christmas together were the only students in the school. 

"It's almost Christmas Day, and you aren't going to spend it cooped up in this room." She put on her slippers so she wasn't walking around barefoot and yanked open their door, headed straight for the astronomy tower. Once there, she relaxed, leaning against one of the window sills to gaze out at the grounds. From here, the Whomping Willow was visible, and when she turned around she could see Hagrid's cottage and the Enchanted Forest.

Though she was a Slytherin like Draco, she still held onto a little bit of compassion, and her and Hagrid were very good friends, though she didn't exactly like the three stooges. She just couldn't help the anger she felt when she looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

She wondered what Draco was doing. Maybe he was thinking of her? She hoped. The two had treated this as if it were their spot, and spending her Christmas here just felt right. She smiled when she thought of the first time they came up here. They weren't officially dating. Hell, they still weren't even now. The only person who knew was Blaise. But back then it wasn't even official for the two of them. It was awkward, quiet, and quite cold. She shivered and sighed, turning so her back was flat against the wall. She let herself slide down into a ball to hug her knees, just missing her boyfriend's hugs. She just wanted to spend one holiday with him. 

"I figured you'd be here," someone said, and she looked up. "When I didn't find you in our room this was the only place I could think of."

Slowly, she smiled. "Draco."

"Come here."

She stood up and crashed into his chest, holding him as tight as she could. "You're not supposed to be here, baby."

"I told my parents I left something in my room. Which wasn't a complete lie." Draco pulled her back to look down at her. Of course his parents couldn't know about their relationship. She isn't a full-blood. She grew up with muggle parents, who passed away the first year she was at Hogwarts. "I just wanted a Christmas with my baby."

This immediately brought a smile to her full lips, and she used them to kiss her blonde boyfriend. It had been almost a week without his addictive touch, his lethal voice, his soft hair. Draco's hands caressed her hips, slowly bringing her closer. They moved down to her lower back, then traveled down to the globes of her bottom. She let her arms rest around Draco's neck, allowing her hands to tangled in his hair, tugging on it slightly. She knew he loved that.

"Baby," she whined against her boyfriend's lips, taking his bottom one between her teeth lightly. She looked up at him through her lashes, letting go of the flesh to allow it to snap back in place. 

He smiled. "Come on."

Draco pulled her out of the astronomy tower and the made their way back to their room. Instead of it being in the dungeons with the Slytherin common room, it was up a hidden staircase near the Ravenclaw one. No one knew about it beside the couple and the professors. It had been their room for almost six months now, when Draco got tired of sneaking to classrooms. He told his parents he wanted his own room at Hogwarts, his own privacy. And that's what he got. 

The only teachers who knew about this relationship was McGonagall and Dumbledore. That's the way they liked it. Less people who knew meant less of a chance of his parents finding out. 

"When do you have to be home?" She asked when they finally got to the floating staircase. 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Draco answered, turning to her. "In time for dinner."

She smiled. "So I get all of tomorrow morning with you?"

He smiled back, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the darkness of the night. "You sure do. I was thinking of all the things we could do in the meantime."

She gave him a pleased look. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could start off with this." Draco stooped slightly to pick her up, to which she giggled. She wrapped her legs around his hips, arms around his neck again. Draco effortlessly stepped off the staircase, opening their door and kissing her. 

She immediately melted, loving the way his large hands felt on the back of her thighs, the way his tongue swiped over her bottom lip, how delectable his cologne smelled. He knew that smell drove her crazy. That's why he put it on. 

Draco laid her slowly down onto the bed, still kissing her addictive lips, slipping her robes off of her shoulders and looked down. "No bra?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I was trying to sleep."

She leaned up so Draco could slip the shirt over her head and move the robes out of the way. It wasn't the first time they'd done something like this in the two years they'd been dating. Draco knew all of her sensitive spots. He knew exactly what made her tick. He held down her hips to keep her steady as he dipped his head down to give attention to her nipples.

Draco swirled his tongue over the now pointy buds, nipping at them slightly to draw out those little whimpers that made his stomach stir. She looked down at him through hooded lids, biting her bottom lip to prevent her from moaning too loud. She moved her hands to lay on top of Draco's as they held down her hips, squeezing his wrist to try to hang onto any self control she had left. 

Slowly Draco began to moved his way down to her stomach, kissing delicately around her belly button, treating her as if she were a goddess. Which, in his eyes, she always would be. She finally laid her head back and closed her eyes, trusting Draco to love her body as he always did. Moans rumbled in the back of her throat when he pulled down her sweatpants and underwear, revealing her still neatly shaven sacred skin. A place she honestly had only ever shown him.

His soft kisses made slick pool between her legs, and Draco didn't make it better when he placed his hands on her knees, pushing her legs farther open to see her core. She sucked in a deep breath, Draco's lips slowly, too slowly, making his way to her clit. But when he did, she realized it was well worth the wait. 

Though Draco had been slow and teasing before, now he was picking up the pace, and she didn't mind. Her back arched as he slipped a finger around her folds and found that greedy hole she wanted to be filled. When it was, her back arched off the bed, hands tangling in his blonde hair. "God, Draco," she whined.

She felt his lips curl into his signature smirk against her bud, the movement causing his teeth to tighten around it deliciously. She struggled to keep her hips still without Draco's hands holding her down and Draco loved it. He slipped in a second finger, which she hadn't expected. 

"Baby, I can't... I can't last much longer," she moaned, but he already knew that. He felt her body stiffen, her hole clench ever so slightly, her hands tighten in his hair. His free hand caressed her thigh, encouraging her on as his mouth was busy. His fingers moved faster, pushing her perfectly over the edge, the almost painful knot in her stomach unwinding so effortlessly and beautifully. Draco loved the way she shuddered and she clenched around his fingers. He wanted her to do that to him elsewhere.

"So good," he whispered, finally letting go of her clit and bringing his fingers to her lips. She parted them and licked them clean, closing her eyes and moaning at the salty taste. 

"Draco, I need-"

"I know, baby." Draco stood up and she watched in awe as he lifted his shirt over his head, slipped off his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor. His length slapped his stomach proudly, and her mouth watered at the sight. "On your knees."

She scrambled to her knees, ass high up in the air, resting on her elbows. She felt Draco's hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her farther into the mattress. The side of her face was pressed into the mattress, Draco grabbing her hands and pulling them behind her back to tie them together with his belt. She moaned at the tightness, practically shaking with anticipation. 

His hands slowly caressed down her body, stopping at her ass. He raised his hand and brought it down on her right cheek, her entire body jolting forward and she moaned. "Oh, fuck."

Another on her left, then the right. Back and forth because he knew how much she loved it. Boy, did it show. Her slick ran down her thigh, so much so Draco just simply couldn't resist. He pumped his length a few times, running the tip over her slick covered thigh. She shivered. 

Finally he slid home in one go, his girlfriend's tightness driving him absolutely nuts. He groaned, moving his hips and squeezing her ass to try and hold onto his composure. She, however, lost hers fifteen minutes ago. She was moaning shamelessly, not even attempting to conceal them as the overstimulation made her entire body twitch. 

Slowly, his hips picked up their pace, unable to control himself. Each time he pushed farther in, he hit that spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She struggled against the belt, but to no avail. She wanted to touch him, to hold his hand. "Pull my hair," she suddenly blurted out. 

Draco slowed. "What?"

"Pull my hair." 

He smiled and obliged, grabbing a fistful tightly and pulling it back, ripping a hefty moan from deep in her chest. Her chest lifted off the bed about an inch, the pain from her hair being pulled costing her an orgasm right then and there. Her pussy spasming around his cock caused him to spill into her.

"Fuck, baby," Draco groaned, pulling out and loosening the belt enough to slip her hands out from it. They were red from the struggling and were most definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. 

She moved to her side and he laid in front of her, pushing her hair away from her tear stained cheeks. "Was I too rough?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, Draco. It was perfect."

He smiled, then looked over at the clock. 12:01 AM. "Merry Christmas, princess."

"Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
